Talk:Continuity/@comment-4594344-20111113014439/@comment-3965678-20111219214626
@Aoshia Even if you do assume monarchies have become the Diva, the timeline really dosn't fit with To Go. Princess Diana is a far clearer example of celebrity-royalty and she predated To Go by a lot. Meanwhile look at what the Princes were wearing for the wedding: Their most formal military uniforms. A big deal has been made about Prince Harry serving in Afghanistan. Fighting on the front lines is really classic old school royal ideals. So while I'd agree that today’s royalty is more celebrity like than they used to be, I'd say it's actually been in remission since Diana. Recently there's been quite a bit of focus on old school royalty. Harry and William's military career. The Kings Speech was all about how King George overcame his limitations to be an inspiration and leader to his people. I.E. how he became a King, not how he became a celebrity. So in short, I'd say that it's not quite as simple as saying that they figured out how to Channel the Diva. I think the True King is still in the Clergy, but it might be a different True King. One more about inspiring people than ruling people. Avatar: The Constitutional Monarch? Does anyone know about the Arab Spring? Would it make sense to tie it into declines of some of the remaining absolute monarchies? Now as for the rise of the True Executive. I seriously doubt the rise of executives power is tied to the ascension of the True Executive, for a simple reason. People don't really like them that much. Especially in the post credit crunch world bank executive is practically a dirty word. (Compare to Queen Elizabeth II who still regularly gets 80%+ approval ratings) The True Executive is a leader figure who works for the benefit of the enterprise, the current perception of executives is closer to people giving themselves huge bonuses as the companies collapse underneath them. I'd say it's more likely that Avatar: the Fat Cat ascended than the True Executive. @Omegonthesane Agreed, there just wasn't any big shifts roughly around that time. I'd suggest that the most likely event is that Fly to Heaven failed and so To Go didn't happen. The second most likely event is that the Pundit ascended as the new Messenger. The Messenger spreads truth, the Heisenberg Messenger spreads uncertainty. The Pundit preaches to the choir. I think this fits a lot of things; like the split between people who watch the liberal news or the conservative news. Or people who seek out and follow blogs that they agree with. As for the hacking scandal. Interestingly I have an uncle who works at the guardian and described how they were under quite a bit of pressure to not investigate, it was a while ago so the example I remember was how the police dropped by to explain there wasn't a story worth perusing. It would be very interesting to portray that as a major victory of The Messenger against whatever news international represents. If the Messenger isn't currently in the Clergy perhaps it's trying to get back in.